


The Way the Petals Fall

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Denial, Dimentio x bleck, Hanahaki Disease, I'm begging you, Love, M/M, Please don't, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stupidity, Super Paper Mario, bleck is gay, can't believe i'm the first person to write a legitimate story for these losers, cause, dimentio is a loser, dimentio is also gay, dimentio is an idiot and doesn't believe in love, eventually, gay stupidity, i'll update tags as i update the story, please don't read this if you're under 13, really slow fucking burn, when I say slow burn I mean REALLY slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Dimentio and Bleck are both idiots and also both gay as fuck. They're both in denial. Let's see how this goes, hmm?I do not own Super Paper Mario, or Bleck, or Dimentio, or anyone that is in this story. I only own my idea, and even then I had help :P





	The Way the Petals Fall

It was an average day at Castle Bleck- dark and gloomy, that is. All the castle’s inhabitants were doing various things, such as cooking, or plotting for the end of the world. All but one, that was. Dimentio wasn’t with the others. He was in his room, in what he described as “Complete Agony.”

 

“Nononononono…. Why me, of all people?!” He growls, one closed hand against where his heart would be (provided he had a heart, of course.) “This is stupid. It’s going to go away. It has to. If it doesn’t go away, I’ll make it go away.” He paces around his bedroom, rambling to himself about how stupid this all was. He was Dimentio. The Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Bleck, and he was not going to let something as fickle as love change his motives, or his plans. The Count was a traitor. He did not have feelings for that man, and never would. It’s hardly Dimentio’s fault that Bleck’s tall, dark and handsome, or that he has such a gorgeous voice, or that it’s actually really fucking hot when he’s angry and yelling and--

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. This was bad. This was very bad.

But it didn’t have to be, right? Dimentio was a master manipulator. He could conceal his emotions for a little while, just until Bleck dies and Dimentio can make a new world in the Count’s name, and would never have to even look at Bleck’s devilishly handsome face again. Ever. It was just a crush, he concluded. Nothing more. He must’ve just… gained some kind of admiration for the Count, and confused it with love. He doesn’t need to worry about this. His feelings will go away with time. They have to. Bleck is going to die, and Dimentio is not about to let love change his plans. Not after all the planning. Not after all the lying, all the hard work, all the pixls he’s created…

How long had he been ranting to himself? It must’ve been at least ten minutes, it was slightly harder for him to breath. Dimentio took a moment to catch his breath, and sighed heavily. He shouldn’t dwell on this. He coughed a little pathetically and then snapped his fingers and disappeared. A single red rose petal fell to the floor as he left.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t often that Bleck ever got time to himself, so when he did he cherished it. He was in the library, the Dark Prognosticus open on his lap. He wasn’t actually reading it, of course he wasn’t. There was only ever one thing on the Count’s mind- Dimentio. He loved everything about that magician, even when he was being really, really annoying… which was quite often, now he actually thought about it… But Bleck didn’t really mind, as much as he pretended it bothered him. He loved that dumb grin that Dimentio got whenever he pranked someone, and he loved watching Dimentio’s confidence show itself, even in the form of the jester teasing him about whatever novel the Count was reading.

Bleck was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open, and he didn’t notice the magician in question sit down next to him. In fact, he didn’t notice Dimentio there until the jester cleared his throat rather loudly. Bleck almost literally jumped, and turned to Dimentio, red from embarrassment.  
“My apologies, Dimentio.. Said Count Bleck. It seems Count Bleck was…. Thinking about things.”  
The jester seemed interested, and tilted his head slightly. “What sort of things, My Count? You’ve piqued my curiosity, it seems.”  
Bleck cleared his throat, the redness on his face only growing. He wished he could just tell Dimentio the truth, and hold the magician in his arms, and kiss all over that pretty face Dimentio kept hidden under his mask. He wouldn’t, though. He knew Dimentio’s stance on love, and how useless the jester deemed it, and no amount of persuasion would convince Dimentio otherwise. Bleck sighed, looking at the book in his lap.  
“Just… preparations, said Count Bleck. For the creation of new worlds. Count Bleck is excited, he must admit. He wonders if... His most loyal jester is excited as well?”  
Dimentio shrugged idly. “I suppose so. It’ll be an interesting event, and I’m sure Nastasia and Mimi will be….. Curious to meet the lady you want to bring back.” He turns to Bleck. “That’s why you’re doing this, right? That’s what you told Nastasia, at least. You want your dead girlfriend back.”  
The Count growls quietly. “Her name was Timpani, and she was Count Bleck’s fiancée. He loved her, but… Not romantically. Never romantically. Count Bleck desires to have his best friend back.”  
Dimentio’s confusion was written on his mask. “You’re a hopeless romantic, yet you didn’t love the woman you were engaged to? That doesn’t sound like you, Count. Tell me, is there anyone you have any feelings for, anyone you love?... anyone you lust for?”

 

Fuck.

 

Bleck exhaled heavily, hoping Dimentio wouldn’t notice how fucking nervous he was. “Nobody you’d know, Dimentio. Count Bleck can assure you of that.”  
The jester looked at Bleck, a small smirk creeping onto his face. “If I don’t know them, then there’s no harm in telling me, is there?” He leaned closer to the Count, and Bleck leaned back. He fell backwards, the Dark Prognosticus tumbling off his lap and landing some three feet away from him.  
“It… it’s not that simple sometimes, Count Bleck desperately explained. He has secrets he doesn’t want the likes of Dimentio knowing. He means no harm or foul by it, and he would not dream of telling the others who he desires, either.”  
Dimentio’s grin widens and he almost pounces, straddling Bleck and leaning close. Bleck felt blood rush to his cheeks, and internally regretted saying anything. Dimentio was so close, he could just lean up and kiss him, right now, but… No. He wouldn’t.  
“Right, yes, I’m sure. It isn’t like that,” Dimentio commented idly. “It’s always more complicated, isn’t it? Unless, of course…” He leans closer to Bleck, tilting the Count’s chin up so Bleck is forced to look him in the eyes. “Unless you’re lying…. You wouldn’t lie to me, My Count… would you?”  
Bleck opened his mouth to protest, and a whimper left his throat. Oh god. Oh fuck. This was bad. This was very bad.  
Dimentio chuckled. “Scared, My Count? I don’t blame you. You won’t lie to me in the future, will you?” Bleck quickly shook his head, and Dimentio laughed. “Ah hah hah… I forgot how fun it was to be evil… Well… Ciao, My Count!~”  
He disappeared, leaving Bleck breathless on the floor. That was far too close for his tastes. The Count got up, and dusted himself off. He picked up the Dark Prognosticus and started to read it, needing a distraction from what just happened.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dimentio teleported back to his room, and slammed the door shut behind him. What the fuck did he just do?! He was such an idiot, but… Love made people do stupid things-- no. He wasn’t in love. It was just lust. That was all. He was Dimentio. He did not fall in love. Not now, not ever. Love was stupid, and Dimentio was not stupid. Ergo, Dimentio could not be in love. He was especially not in love with Count Bleck, of all people, with his stupidly gorgeous voice and his dumb good looks, and that noise that he made, just for Dimentio to hear--

Ugh. Dimentio had never considered himself the kind of guy who drinks, but he really needed one right about now. He snapped his fingers, teleporting to the kitchen to get his poison of choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, leave a kudos, and don't forget to comment!! I'm currently open to requests, too. Once again, thanks for reading, and have a nice day!
> 
> -Ray


End file.
